Saying Goodbye: A Leo Valdez X Reader Fanfiction (Oneshot)
by 14siby043
Summary: This is a oneshot about Leo Valdez going to rescue Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, but leaving his girlfriend behind, whom he fell in love with. Sorry if the summary is terrible. My first ever Fanfic! Hope you enjoy!


_**Saying Goodbye: A Leo Valdez x Reader fanfiction**_

 _ **Hi guys! I am Air and this is my first ever oneshot . I really hope you like it! If you do, please leave a review. Thanks!**_

 _ **Also, can you just check out the Fred Weasley X Reader fanfic I did called Why. If you can review it, that would mean the world to me.**_

 _ **Sorry, but another heads up. It's a disclaimer (boo!) I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. RICK RIORDAN DOES. I mean, if I owned Percy Jackson, then the ending would not have been as sad as it was. Okay? Okay.**_

 _ **So this is between Leo and the reader. so first, we need to make a few things clear:**_

 _ **(y/n) you name**_

 _ **(h/c) hair colour**_

 _ **(e/c) eye colour**_

It was finally time for Leo and his friends to go on the Argo II to fulfill a prophecy, which involved opening the. Doors of Death. That means that you wouldn't be able to see your boyfriend of three weeks, and the rest of his friends for long time. You were so nervous. You highly doubted that Leo would come back. Even though Leo denied it, you heard him scream at night as he thinks about what will happen in the future. How did you know? Well after you heard about, you had sleepless nights, wondering down the Cabins, and always hanging outside the Hephaestus. You?

Well, you are from Cabin 3. That's right. You're the daughter of Poseidon and Percy's half-sister. You lost your brother in Tartarus, so you don't want to lose your boyfriend to it as well.

"Don't go," (y/n) sobbed. "How will I cope without you?"

" Please don't cry (y/n)" said Leo. "You know I hate to see your beautiful face cry"

"Why you? Why not anyone else? You are so damn selfish Valdez! Didn't you ever think how I would feel if you left?" you asked. Leo looked at your (e/c) eyes, thinking about how he fell in love with them first. " (Y/n)" he said, brushing your (h/c) away from your face. "I'm sorry, but Ii need t be the one who goes. After all," his cockiness returned, "How will they survive without the supersized Mcshizzle. Trust me, the girls will cause a riot because they won't see my beautiful face every day." You gave him a ghost of a smile. "There. Now keep that beautiful smile on your face until I come back."

You finally gave into him. You looked into his eyes. It reflected back sadness and a lot of pain.

"Fine. But I swear down Valdez, if you do not come back to me in more than one piece then I swear on the River Styx I will kill you myself and then put you in Tartarus forever."

"That's my girl," laughed Leo, tears threatening to spill down his face.

"Leo, we need to go now!" shouted Jason.

You pulled him down and gave him a passionate kiss. He immediately responded, kissing you with as much passion as you were giving him. Your salty tears mixed with his, both of you fearing that this may be the last kiss you may ever share. Finally, he reluctantly pulled back.

I'll be back," he said, wiping away the tears from your (e/c) eyes. And then he left, leaving you with only your memories of him.

It's been three months. Three months since you last saw your boyfriend or your brother for that matter. Every one else had given up hope. But not you. Every day, you will go down to the docks and you will wait there for an hour. After every meal, you give offerings to every single God there is. Every one makes fun of you. Tells you that you're gonna waste all the food at Camp in this case. But secretly, they're all worried about you. The only time they see you is at mealtimes and you don't even eat anything. Your amazing personality which everyone admired was gone and they all hated Leo for it. You were an entirely different person now. The Stoll brothers, who you were particularly close to, really hated to see you like this. They decided that if he came back, every one was going to give Leo a piece of their minds.

You were in your Cabin, like always. Crying your eyes out while hugging a locket which has two pictures. One of you and Percy and one with Leo. Normally, if one person was missing, you would go tho the other for help. "What should I do?" you wept. You knew that you should have gone with them, but Leo wouldn't let you. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. You immediately stopped crying and took off your blue bracelet, which immediately turned

into a sword. "(y/n) are you just going to close the door on my awesome face or what? I know my hotness is blinding, but no need to keep the door shut." With a gasp, you recognized tat voice. You pulled the door open with all your might. "Leo?" you asked. "The one and only," he replied. Without any warning, you slapped him. "OW! What was that fo-" he was interrupted with your lips smashing against his. Both of your tongues fought for dominance, and Leo's won. you realized how much you missed him and everything about him.

Reluctantly, both of you separated from each other. " Woah (y/n)! What happened to you?" he exclaimed. "You looked like you staved yourself!" "That's cause I did Hammer Head!" you replied. "YOU WHAT!" he shouted. Well, in that case, to the main Hall we go!" You laughed and followed him. When you arrived. You screamed. There, sat your brother, Percy with Annabeth looking like Death. Literally. His face was sunken and his eyes were gaunt. He had a lot of scars on his face. Without a second thought, you ran over to him and hugged him. When Percy saw you, his face visibly brightened. "(Y/n)! How are you?" " Wow Percy!" you replied. "You fell into Tartarus and you're asking ME how I'M doing? I guess sometimes you stay as dim-witted as always." You examined his features critically and took his plate and thought of a buffet. "Eat it," you told him. "But-" "no. I don't care what you say, by the time I come back, you and Annabeth better be finished, or I will use my Water powers on you. Remember what happened the last time guys?" Both of them visibly paled. "In t-that case, I-I think we b-better start eating A-Annabeth." stuttered Percy. "I-I agree P-Percy." replied Annabeth. You smirked and walked over to Leo's table, sat down and began to eat. Everyone looked at you, but you just didn't care. Then, Travis Stoll walked up to Leo. "Hi Leo! I's been ages since we last talked! I think that some of us want to talk to you outside." Nervously, Leo followed Travis and half the Camp. Within two minutes, you could hear Leo's cries of pain. "Aren't you going to help him?" asked Percy with his mouth full of food. "In a minute." You replied. Then you laugh. "To be honest with you, he had it coming for a long time now. It was either me or them."

After you stopped them, you heard a lot of 'aww's and bats being put away. "Thanks" wheezed Leo. "No problem," you replied. Then you laughed. You're going to do a lot more laughing now that Leo was back.

" I love you (y/n)"

"I love you too Leo"

 _ **So, that's my first ever oneshot! I hoped you liked it. If you did, please comment. I need some new ideas for my next stories. Until then, goodbye, and keep reviewing!**_

 _ **Also, can you just check out the Fred Weasley X Reader fanfic I did called Why. If you can review it, that would mean the world to me.**_


End file.
